


Shampoo

by lovelyairi



Series: Shampoo [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partial Crack, Random - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae "accidentally" kisses his customer while he's washing his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

Youngjae threw himself out of bed when the alarm rang, literally. He landed on the body pillow barrier he had stationed all around his bed just in case he flew out of bed in another direction.

He sat up and stretched grinning to himself, his alarm was still going it was a bright song, something called, "What Are You or was it Where Are You-" anyway it was way too long of a title and it was by a group that called themselves rice.

Youngjae grinned and nodded his head along to the happily melody but his exhaustion picked up on him and he turned it off, grumbling and growling like the old man he was. 

According to his friends, waking up to a happy song would put him in a better mood. They suggested that he act like he were in a music video, dancing around and smiling oddly wide. But Youngjae wasn't buying it, the happy music only made him more irritated.

He hated mornings.

Youngjae was quite the ball of sunshine with his friends and well when he was fully awake. But if you so happened to cross his path before 9AM chances are he would cross your neck.

The bitter 23 year old solemnly and unattractively rolled to his washroom and dragged himself up to the sink with his shaking arms. After about a year of fighting with his hair and his toothbrush Youngjae was finally ready to get dressed.

His work could be quite messy so he didn't like to dress in light colours, and wool sweaters would be a huge mistake even though they were his favourite. He settled for his usual short sleeved black button down since it was mid spring and lovely outside.

Youngjae grabbed all of his things and didn't bother eating or packing a lunch, the cafe next door was for that. After checking for the nth time that he had everything he locked the door to his condo and left the building. Hopping onto his bright yellow scooter before whizzing off to work.

 

Youngjae stumbled into the store oh so gracefully, causing Himchan to jump and accidentally cut where he wasn't supposed to. Ah yes, Youngjae worked at a hair salon run by his friends from college.

Thankfully Himchan was just cutting Jongup's hair, the kid had too much to actually care whether it was unruly or not. However the glare he received from the owner was telling him his thoughts were wrong.

"Youngjae, I've told you time and time again, be gentle when opening the door. And stop coming late." the younger looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was 10:03, he was 3 minutes late.

"Oh I'm so sorry Himchan hyung, it won't happen again." he rolled his eyes and made his way to the staff room at the back. He happened to see Zelo kissing Yongguk while the elder of the two was getting his hair washed but he just acted as though he hadn't seen it.

Youngjae stretched his neck and hung his helmet on the coat rack before grabbing his apron which was indeed yellow. He loved the colour. Even though it went against his whole outfit.

He then re-entered the shop and sat down at his usual station. Their salon did various things, including nail care and spa treatments which were taken care of by Yongguk and Jongup. Youngjae and Himchan were the ones who dyed and styled hair, but Zelo was the main hair dyer, well that's what he called himself.

"Are there are morning appointments?" he asked and Himchan was running gel through Jongup's hair, making the silver locks spring up which only made Jongup look more like a lion.

"Umm a few manicures and Kai wants to dye his hair pink." Youngjae nodded, meaning he had nothing to do with his morning. Kai was Himchan's customer after all, he sat himself down at his desk and opened the drawer.

"Jae you're getting older with all of those crosswords you do." Youngjae simply hummed and shot a middle finger at the youngest who never seemed to use his honorifics when he was making fun of one of them.

The sound of a chime rang throughout the store and everyone looked at the door. The figure walked in and smiled as he looked around the store, his eyes lingering on Youngjae who had dropped his pen.

"Good morning, how may we help you?" Himchan asked in his professional tone, unaware of Youngjae losing his mind behind him. The stranger looked around for the menu before nodding,

"I just wanted to get my hair washed and maybe a little trim?" that busan dialect sent a shiver down Youngjae's back and he was standing faster than you could say, "*input your favourite word here*",

"Yeah sure I can help you back here-"

"I'll be helping him." Youngjae cut off Zelo who was giving him a skeptical look, Yongguk had a towel around his head and he was slowly getting off the wash bench, since the lighting between the two could electrocute him.

"But hyung I'm already here." Zelo protested and Youngjae's glare would have killed him if he wasn't so oblivious,

"Yes but Yongguk hyung needs some drying off. And give him those eyebrow line things, he'd look hot." Youngjae pointed at the elder who seemed shocked at the idea of shaving parts of his eyebrow for style. Zelo however was estatic already dragging the elder to the seat beside Jongup.

"Now, will you please follow me." Youngjae smiled at the busan hottie who was laughing to himself at the exchange between the workers. Youngjae wiped down his usual station and let busan cutie choose a shampoo and conditioner before laying him down.

"I'm Youngjae, what's your name? And tell me if it's too cold or hot." Youngjae asked casually as he turned on the shower within the head tub, the busan hub bub tilted his head to feel more of the water.

"I'm Daehyun, and it's perfect Youngjae." the stylist was more than glad Daehyun's eyes were closed because he could have sworn his face exploded from hearing his name being spoken in Daehyun's voice.

After the initial introduction Youngjae couldn't bring himself to chat up the customer like he usually did, instead he watched intently as Daehyun relaxed under his touch as he lathered shampoo into rough brown locks.

Youngjae took his time looking over each of Daehyun's features, his thick but clean eyebrows which seemed to be hiding behind his bangs. Along with that lovely mole perked underneath his left eye. Oh and those plump lips which seemed like they couldn't close revealing his white teeth.

Youngjae's eyes lidded and he leaned down unconsciously, his senses tingling with joy when his lips moulded together with Daehyun's pillows. He pushed into the kiss and froze when he realized what he was doing, he pulled back abruptly to see Daehyun staring at him wide eyed.

"I-I-" Youngjae stuttered, cursing mentally for being so stupid. The rest of the staff were just watching his dismay, Himchan looked angry at Youngjae for being so unprofessional while Yongguk and the maknae line snickered and snorted, wondering how he was going to get out of this.

"Go on, tell me your excuse." Daehyun smirked at him and Youngjae's eyes widened even further, any further and his eyelids would fuse with his eye hollows. It was clear that Daehyun knew exactly why he had done it, meaning any excuse would be futile.

"There were suds on your lips and my hands were full." he lifted his hands in emphasis more suds flying everywhere. Zelo burst out into laughter from his brilliant excuse and soon fell over when a shampoo bottle landed on his forehead.

"I see." Daehyun slowly smirked and closed his eyes, indicating that the conversation was over. Youngjae just bit his lip unable to keep his eyes off of Daehyun's lips, which were now slightly pink,

"Are there more suds on my lips Youngjae?" the stylist hadn't even noticed that Daehyun had opened his eyes. He then sprayed the hose onto Daehyun's face causing him to cough and threw a towel on him as he washed out the shampoo and conditioner concoction.

"Don't tease me." Youngjae pouted, and Daehyun laughed wiping his face. Youngjae then motioned for him to follow once again and lead him to the seat beside Yongguk, who was now enduring an eyebrow shaving.

"How short do you want your bangs?" Youngjae couldn't seem to wipe the embarrassment from his face and Daehyun found it adorable, just as Youngjae was placing the styling cape over him Daehyun brought his hand up to show how short he wanted his bangs and ended up knocking Youngjae's hand into his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Daehyun hands hovered not knowing what to do with them, Youngjae just smiled and blinked to straighten his vision. He then gently pushed Daehyun's hands down and safely places the stylist cape on him successfully this time.

"A little above my eyebrows, they'll grow out in a few weeks." Daehyun answered and Youngjae nodded, quickly finishing up the job before things got anymore awkward. At that moment Kai burst in dancing and singing about being pink-ified, Himchan just pushed him to the back of the store.

"Okay I'm done. Thank you Daehyun, Jongup will tell you the payment details." Youngjae nodded politely and put on another fake smile, Daehyun thanked him and headed towards Jongup.

"Ah yes Youngjae, until we meet again... we will have not seen each other." he then laughed loudly and left the store. Youngjae just stood there in disbelief, Zelo was dying on the floor again,

"He's a total dork! Gonna hit that again Jae?" Zelo teased only to have a stool thrown at him this time,

"Let's just hope I never see him again." 

 

"Good morning isn't all this free air wonderful!" the whole store grew completely silent as Daehyun stood in the doorway with his arms outstretched and a wide grin on his face. Luckily the store was pretty much empty minus poor Pumpkin the guinea pig which was getting a fur dyeing with her owner J-Hope.

"Daehyun it's evening." Youngjae pointed out flatly, almost not wanting to look at the busan beauty. Daehyun scoffed and looked at his non existent wrist watch dramatically,

"Oh no Youngjae, we're running out of thyme! We must go, if that's okay?" Daehyun stated before quietly asking for permission, Himchan just nodded, it was closing anyway and Jongup was already hurling Youngjae's scooter helmet at him.

Daehyun caught it and Youngjae was dragged out onto the streets, he pulled his hand out of Daehyun's grip and the elder of the two looked like a kicked puppy. Youngjae just sighed and placed his hands on his hips,

"What is going on Daehyun? What are we running out of time for?" he asked, Daehyun blushed and scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly a shy smile on his face.

"No it wasn't time, like clocks. But thyme like the herb, huh huh? Clever eh? I wanted to take you out to dinner, and guess what we're having?" Daehyun was pointing his fingers around and making smirky smiles,

"Spaghet-?"

"Italian!" Daehyun interrupted and Youngjae just smiled, shaking his head with disbelief before he gently took his helmet from Daehyun's grasp. He then gestured to the back lot,

"I have my scooter with me. And an extra helmet so just show me where to drive?" Youngjae suggested and Daehyun nodded happily skipping to Youngjae's side in sheer relief that the younger actually accepted his invitation.

"You could asked me in a normal way you know." Youngjae pointed out as he unlocked his seat trunk, handing his spare helmet to Daehyun. The busan dork just tilted his head,

"What about that wasn't normal?" he sounded genuinely interested and Youngjae just rolled his eyes. He got onto the scooter and the seat sunk ever so slightly when Daehyun got on as well, it had been awhile since he had driven with anyone else.

The ride was silent apart from Daehyun's breathy reactions in Youngjae's ear which sent shivers down his spine and the warm arms wrapped around his waist a little too firmly.

 

They arrived at the restaurant safely despite Youngjae almost falling over due to Daehyun sneezing, he parked the scooter in the underground lot and hoped this place wasn't too expensive.

They headed up towards the doors and Daehyun held the door for Youngjae, the two walked inside and was met with one of those podiums where a posh waiter would ask if they had a reservation or not.

"Ah Daehyun-sshi! Welcome, your usual table?" the waiter exclaimed upon seeing the busan boo. Daehyun nodded in response and Youngjae bowed in greeting, the two were lead through the restaurant and upstairs, towards a private room covered by a red velvet curtain, there was a small chandelier above their heads.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked as the two of them sat on either side of the elegantly dressed table. Daehyun thought for a moment and looked at Youngjae,

"I'll have the sparkling fruit juice, strawberry please. Youngjae?" he politely handed the menu over to the younger who quickly scanned it for non alcoholic beverages,

"Same but peach. I'm driving." he mentioned just in case there was some kind of alcohol involved. The waiter gathered the drink menus from them and left the room. Youngjae then proceeded to look at the food menu, choking when he saw the prices.

"Daehyun I can't afford a single thing here!" Youngjae whispered, maybe Daehyun was some kind of rich snob after all he should have considered that Youngjae worked as a hair dresser and if Daehyun was going to win him over by paying for his meal he was dead wrong.

"Oh don't worry about paying Youngjae. You see, I won a food eating contest here and broke the record! They promised me free meals for a year as well as any company I have, I can bring a maximum of 2 people to share a meal with me." Daehyun reassured and pointed at the curtain.

Youngjae pulled at it skeptically and saw a picture of Daehyun smiling above small prints he couldn't read from where he was. He sighed in relief and began looking at the menu with much more comfort this time.

"Here are your drinks, now what may I get you?" the waiter placed down the glasses along with each respective bottle quickly. Daehyun gestured for him to go first and he looked back at the menu.

"May I just have a plate of alfredo please? But no extra sauce." he stated and the waiter nodded, a small sweat bead forming on his forehead when he turned to Daehyun, who was pondering slightly,

"May I have the meatball pappardelle, the baked crespelle,the lamp chops scottaditto and a plate of afredo as well please?" the waiter nodded and laughed before murmuring Daehyun's order over and over again.

"Wow, you eat a lot don't you?" Youngjae smiled, realizing how Daehyun had won the year of free expenses to begin with. There was no way an expensive place like this would offer such a thing unless you were really good at eating.

"Nah, I'm on a diet actually." Youngjae sputtered on his peach juice and coughed, shyly accepting the napkin from Daehyun. He looked at the other like he was absurd, then again Daehyun was really fit, 

"I'm on a seafood diet." Daehyun answered the question Youngjae seemed to be asking with his eyes,

"But you didn't order any seafood dishes-"

"Every time I see food, I eat it." Daehyun then striked a pose, that same one he did when he pulled the thyme pun. Same gun fingers along with that goofy grin. Youngjae just laughed and shook his head.

"So Daehyun you know what I do, what do you do?" Youngjae asked, actually wanting to know more about Daehyun. Also due to the busan fatty's order they'd be waiting some time before they got to eat.

"I work as a photographer. But I don't do that all the time, I also work at a record store." Daehyun answered, Youngjae nodded in surprise he'd thought maybe he worked as a food critic.

"What made you want to be a photographer?" Youngjae asked as he sipped on his drink, he noticed how Daehyun hadn't taken a sip of his yet. Instead he began munching on the bread that was on the table,

"I don't know if you've noticed but I love food. It's just so colourful and heart warming and mouth watering... anyway I started taking pictures of food. And now I take food photos for magazines and stuff. How about you Youngjae, what made you want to be a hair dresser?" Youngjae should've known he photographed food.

"I used to style my noona's hair when I was younger, I loved the way you could do so much with it. It's like a form of art in a way. And I loved how a haircut could change a person's look completely. It was interesting." he replied. And just as they were speaking their alfredo plates appeared.

"I thought they would have brought all your things out at once." he admitted and Daehyun laughed, his whisker dimples showing.

"Even I can't eat 4 courses at the same time. Let's eat." Daehyun waited for Youngjae to take his first bite before he happily dug into his food. Youngjae couldn't help but find it adorable how Daehyun looked utterly blissful as he ate.

That was until he noticed Daehyun was downing one dish at a time, Youngjae was halfway through his pasta when Daehyun began on his third course. He handed the other his drink,

"Hey, slow down. You'll get sick." Daehyun smiled and nodded, taking the drink thankfully. He then slowled down his pace and they finished at the same time. Youngjae was absolutely stuffed meanwhile Daehyun had his nose in the menu again,

"Hey Youngjae, do you want dessert? Boy could I use some pumpkin pi right now. Huh huh? Get it? Like the math table thingy?"

"... Yes Daehyun I get it."

 

"Top of the morning to you!" the door opened wide and a spinning top flew onto the floor, along with Daehyun stood behind it with those gun fingers and his bright smile. Himchan shot a look at Youngjae who just face palmed while Zelo fell off his chair laughing.

"Daehyun, what can we do for you?" Yongguk smiled, it was clear to anyone how much Daehyun adored Youngjae. Well except for the two people actually involved,

"I wanted to dye my hair. Silver." Daehyun grinned and pointed at his head, it had been about a week or so since Youngjae had even seen the busan idiot. He thought he was done with him once and for all.

"Okay, Youngjae will help you. He has no appointments." Daehyun picked up the top that had fallen over and shoved it into his pocket. And he followed Youngjae to the dyeing station.

"We'll have to bleach your hair first." Youngjae said to himself mostly and Daehyun nodded. He couldn't help but look at how focused Youngjae was while doing his work, he must be really passionate about being a hair dresser.

"You know Youngjae, I used to be a banker." Daehyun started off a light conversation and Youngjae's eyes lit up with curiosity. He then began applying the bleaching substance into Daehyun's brown strands,

"But I lost interest." Zelo's laughter could be heard from the front of the store and Youngjae just laughed softly, wondering how bad these puns were going to get. He continued covering Daehyun's head,

"Any other ones you want to get out now?" he sighed and Daehyun looked up at the ceiling, thinking with his bottom lip jutted out. Youngjae wanted to kiss him again, underneath the puns and the laughs, they were drowning in sexual tension.

"I don't know, I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction." at this point Jongup joined in on Zelo's chortling and Youngjae avoided face palming considering his gloved hands were covered in bleach.

"Where do you even find these?" Youngjae chuckled and Daehyun just shrugged in response, happy like a puppy since he managed to make Youngjae smile. The two conversed a little more as they waited the dye to settle in,

"Okay I think we can wash it out now." Daehyun nodded and proceeded to let Youngjae wash it out. Then he was whisked away for more magic until his hair turned silver.

 

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" another two weeks had passed before the workers of Hair for Yoo were greeted by the lively Jung Daehyun and one of his weird hellos.

"Dae, it's noon." Himchan kindly reminded and Daehyun just looked at the clock, shrugging as he made his way into the store. Either Daehyun was extremely creepy or lucky because whenever he arrived it just so happened that Youngjae had no customers.

"What can I do for you today Daehyun?" Youngjae asked, and Daehyun pointed to his head which seemed to have grown out. The roots coming in black while his bangs swept over his eyebrows.

"I wanted to dye my hair pink. Kind of like a pale rose gold ish thing. And it'd be nice if you could trim my bangs above my forehead again." Daehyun smiled and Youngjae side smiled showing his dimple,

"Sure, pink will be easy to do since your hair is already light." Youngjae stated as they made their way to the back, Daehyun already knew where to sit at this point and he didn't hesitate to sit down. 

"Hey Jae," Daehyun suddenly spoke up when half of his head was doused in pink, Youngjae hummed in response his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on dying each of those cursed baby hairs.

"I may not be funny, but parts of me are humerus. Huh huh? Get it? Like the humerus bone, and I have the bone so parts of me are the bone?" Daehyun flashed his finger guns and even put in a wink this time.

Zelo laughter erupted from the front and Daehyun just grinned wider, Youngjae sighed and let out an airy laugh. He couldn't compete with Daehyun, the busan babe just continued smiling to himself as he played with his fingers underneath the stylist cape.

The wait for the hair dye to sink in was a little quiet, usually Daehyun would crack a pun or Youngjae would ask him a question but today neither of them were doing so. As the time passed Youngjae stood up and gestured for Daehyun to follow him,

"Come, I'll wash it out." Youngjae said softly and Daehyun followed, he seemed kind of confused and in the middle of mumbling something to himself. Youngjae raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

The hair wash was also silent. Daehyun had his eyes closed as usual, looking completely tranquil as Youngjae's fingers moved between his locks. He felt a soft touch on his lips and his eyes widened. He was met with Youngjae smiling shyly down at him and he blinked furiously,

"Okay, now let's go cut your bangs."

 

A thus for the last month Youngjae hadn't seen Daehyun at all. Here he was sulking at his desk as he stared at the door, waiting for the busan dummy to appear with one of his lame greetings or puns. But nothing.

He hadn't shown and he hadn't contacted Youngjae at all. To say he was hurt was an understatement. It was clear that he had grown fond of the food photographer, his happiness and bubbly personality contradicted Youngjae's grumpy attitude but that was okay.

He wouldn't admit this out loud but he missed Daehyun. Missed him a lot. He thought that they had been getting closer, but during his last visit he knew something was up. Maybe kissing him again wasn't the best idea.

"Youngjae hyung, if you keep staring at Himchan like that you'll burn a hole through his head. And I don't want to kiss a burnt hole." Jongup frowned, not realizing how weird that sentence sounded.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." Himchan gasped loudly and ran towards Youngjae whilst tripping over Yongguk who was doing a pedicure for his customer Seolhyun. 

"You, Yoo Youngjae apologized? What's wrong baby, are you feeling sick?" Himchan said in a motherly tone as he then started sticking his hands wherever he could, including Youngjae's forehead, neck and arm pit. After swatting him away he continued sulking,

"It's because Daehyun hasn't shown up isn't it." Yongguk said and Youngjae pouted looking away to the side. He was acting like a child who didn't want to look at their mother when she didn't want to buy whatever they wanted.

"He hasn't called either." Zelo added and Youngjae looked at him with questioning eyes. Call? Daehyun never called the store. Jongup pointed to the appointment book on the counter and Youngjae walked over to it.

He turned the pages back to when Daehyun had visited and noticed that he wasn't lucky, he always called to make an appointment. He looked at his co workers,

"You knew what days he'd be coming in?" he asked in a quiet voice, Yongguk sneezed and the store was silent apart from the ukelele music Himchan had insisted on playing earlier that day.

"It's not hard to see how much he likes you Youngjae, and how much you like him." Himchan said with a small smile, Youngjae nodded and walked towards the door before turning right back around,

"What's up?" Zelo asked, he'd thought Youngjae would epik-ly run outside and run towards his man. The hair dresser ran to the back room and grabbed his helmet before running back to the front,

"Wait but I don't know where he lives." Youngjae sighed, throwing down his hopes. Jongup smirked and handed him a slip of paper adorned with an address, Youngjae gave him the most confused look anyone could give and Jongup rolled his eyes.

"He once dialed us by accident when he was ordering chicken. I wrote down the address just in case you needed it." Youngjae just blinked dumbly as Jongup shoved the paper into his hand. 

"You guys were shipping us the whole time weren't you?" he asked in realization. Zelo just laughed and kicked him outside, literally. Youngjae cried out as he fell onto the sidewalk almost hitting the poor grandma who had been walking calmly.

"Now go after your dork." 

 

Youngjae didn't hesitate to press the buzzer once he reached the inner area of the condo. He just continually pressed it until finally he was allowed in, he ran to the elevator and pressed the next button that would take him where Daehyun was.

"Youngjae what are you doing here?" Daehyun asked as soon as the elevator doors opened and Youngjae crashed into Daehyun, hugging him by surprise. Daehyun stumbled back but he naturally wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist.

"We can talk inside." Daehyun said softly as he lead Youngjae to his condo, he opened the door and they entered. Youngjae not failing to notice all of the photos strewn across the walls as well as the unbelievable music collection.

"Take a seat, would you like a drink?" Youngjae hummed in response, not liking how professional and quiet Daehyun was being. He took a seat on the couch the expensive leather making him shiver.

"Here, so what are you doing here?" Daehyun asked his original question and sat down across from Youngjae. He didn't even bother asking about how he knew where he lived, considering he did call the salon by accident due to habit.

"Daehyun, what did I do wrong? You haven't been showing up and it's lonely... I miss you." Youngjae said in a hopeless tone, his head hung low as he played with his fingers.

"And now you're acting like I'm a stranger. What's wrong?" Youngjae continued, biting his lip to hide his insecurity. But Daehyun saw it anyways, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No Youngjae, you didn't do anything. It's my fault, I don't know if I want to tell you... you might find it stupid." Youngjae was going to say a snark comment about how nothing Daehyun has ever said has not been stupid but he held it back.

"Daehyun just tell me, if I'm not mistaken you don't want this to end anymore than I do." he said boldly, and Daehyun's eyes widened his lips pressed together in a tight line,

"Whoa Jae, I never wanted this to end. I was going to visit you as soon as I fixed my problem." he said and Youngjae scrunched his nose in confusion making Daehyun blush.

"I-I ran out of puns." he admitted before cowering in defense, Youngjae froze and he opened and closed his mouth to say something but instead he just laughed. 

"It's not funny! Puns are a part of me, it's boring if I don't enter a room with a pun or if I don't say one here and there. But I told you all of my good ones and you barely reacted, so I lost heart." he pouted and brought his knees to his chest. 

"That was why you were avoiding me? Gosh Dae, you don't have to use puns but I won't stop you if you like telling them. Don't avoid me anymore." Youngjae said mirroring Daehyun's expression.

Daehyun nodded and Youngjae grinned, his cheeks puffing up ever so slightly. He then seductively crawled over and moved Daehyun's knees so he could sit in his lap, his arms around the other's neck as he looked at him.

"Because you're not next to me, it's a lonely lonely Dae." he sang and Daehyun raised an eyebrow before he started laughing loudly. Youngjae just rolled his eyes and laughed along before pressing his lips against Daehyun's.

Daehyun instantly pushed into the kiss his hands resting on Youngjae's hips as they slowly moved against each other. Youngjae hummed into the kiss opening his mouth as Daehyun started tasting him. But then he pulled away,

"I-I think we're moving too fast Youngjae. And you're really pushing my arousal." Daehyun said shyly, his cheeks pink. Youngjae just grinned and nodded, kissing Daehyun's nose when the other lifted him up and walked him upstairs.

Daehyun lay Youngjae in his bed and cuddled against him as they snuggled and fell asleep.

 

The two jolted awake as Youngjae's alarm went off and Daehyun managed to catch him before he threw himself out of bed. Youngjae opened his eyes and flushed in embarrassment,

"Oh sorry, it's a habit." he said through a rough voice, Daehyun just nodded and kissed his forehead,

"Well I guess I'll just have to learn all of your habits now don't I. My adorable boyfriend?" Daehyun laughed at Youngjae's blushing face and the other rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Daehyun's neck.

"You know Dae, I may not be a photographer, but I can picture us together."


End file.
